


Feed Into the Lie

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Best Friends, Crushes, Drama, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Shyness, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Two Shot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Your ex girlfriend, Ruby, says something's that makes Liv jealous.





	Feed Into the Lie

You wanted your best friend, Liv, to come with you to your ex girlfriend’s Christmas party. You were still friends with her, but Liv was your best friend (and you were in love with her). She didn't like Ruby at all, and so it made you hesitant to even ask her. 

Thankfully, the two of you were roommates, because it was going to be easier to ask her face to face. Getting up from your bed, you quickly walked over. Liv's door was shut, and you had to ask her soon or it would be too late. 

“Liv, are you in there?” you called out, knocking on her door a louder than you wanted to.

It was radio silence for a minute before she actually answered your question. “Uh, yeah, (Your Name). Give me a couple of seconds to put pants on.” When she said that, you were taken aback. But, soon you came to the conclusion that she had just woken up.

A minute went by, and finally Liv opened her door. Greeting you with a big smile, she gave you a hug. Her actions made it worse to even think about Ruby's Christmas party. 

“Can I ask you a very important question? I know this is a really short notice, and you can say no. I just--” Liv cut you off by placing her finger over your lips.

“Just get on with it, (Your Name). I'm sure it's not _that_ bad.” she rolled her eyes at you, but you knew her opinion was going to change in the matter of seconds.

“Well, I was invited to go to a Christmas party, and I don't really want to go alone,” you paused, trying to read Liv's face. 

“Really? You took that long to ask me to go with--”

“It's Ruby's Christmas party.” you finished before she could finish her own sentence.

“Fuck, (Your Name). Why would you even think of going? Let alone asking me to go with you?” Liv asked. She wasn't yelling at you, but you could tell she was annoyed.

“I know, I want to go because our friends from high school are going. We're allowed to bring a guest, and since she didn't invite you, I thought you could be my guest,” you admitted, refusing to look at her. 

Liv's face changed when you were finished talking, and it confused you. She hated Ruby, and now she was smiling at the thought of seeing her for a whole night. Or was it because you invited her to go with you? At that point you weren't exactly sure, but left it alone.

“When is her party?” she asked as you looked up at her.

“Tonight at six, but we should leave here around five-thirty?” you informed her with a small smile, and you were feeling confident about this. 

“Alright, well I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready. But just remember, I'm only doing this for you. Also the food, but mainly for you.” she laughed. You loved her humor the most, and you couldn't wait for tonight. 

You just _really_ hoped Ruby didn't start anything, because she had a habit of doing that.

++++

When the two of you arrived, you couldn't help but smile. She decided to wear a white dress shirt, and black pants so it would match your dress. Liv was always up for matching, and it gave you a warm feeling in your heart. _Along with between your legs_. 

“You look really gorgeous, (Your Name). So beautiful in that dress…” she trailed off with a sly smile, and you could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. 

“Thank you, uh, are you ready to go in?” you swore to yourself for being way too shy. It was clear to you that she was dropping hints, and you were embarrassing yourself. Liv just smiled, turning off the car without breaking eye contact with you.

“Let me open the door for you,” she said, opening her side. 

“Liv, you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of doing it mys--fine.” You were saying until she kindly opened the door. 

“(Your Name), I'm doing this stuff because I want to. I know that I don't have to. Plus, I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated,” Liv reassured you, and you smiled at her.

You were starting to get the feeling that this was going to end bad, but it was way too late to go home. The two of you walked up to the front door, and you let yourself in. Realizing that Liv hadn't followed you in, you turned back to bring her in.

“(Your Name), wow, you look so good!” an all too familiar voice said, stopping you in your tracks.

Turning back to greet your ex girlfriend, Ruby, you saw the smirk on her face. You knew what she was smirking about, and it sickened you knowing that she was still into you. 

“You didn't bring a guest?” Ruby asked, fake pouting. But it was your turn to smirk, because when she asked that, Liv walked in.

“Hey, Ruby. Remember me?” Liv asked, putting her arm around your shoulders. 

“Oh, _Liv_. It's great seeing you, I'm guessing (Your Name) brought you as her guest?” she asked, sounding a bit disappointed. You could tell it hurt her, but you weren't going to dwell on it. 

“Anyway, who's all here?” you asked, wanting to change the subject as she showed where everyone is. Your other two high school best friends, Sonya and Finn were there. 

Jumping up to hug you, you couldn't help but smile. You hadn't seen them in a long time, and they looked great. Sonya was also best friends with Liv, so the two of you sat in between Finn and Sonya. Ruby was sitting directly across from you, and every once in a while you'd catch her staring at you. 

Catching up with the group you hung out with in high school was amazing, but, bringing Liv felt much better. For once, you were glad to see Ruby, but most of the night she was quiet. 

During the poker game, Ruby would roll her eyes every time you would say something to Liv. It was noticeable to everyone, but nobody wanted to speak up. 

“Hey, Liv?” Ruby asked, looking at the cards in her hand. You found yourself tensing, and Liv placed a hand on your thigh. 

“Yeah?” 

_”Does (Your Name) call you ‘Daddy’ too?”_

When Ruby asked the question, you felt Liv's right hand leave your thigh. Grabbing her drink from the table, she threw it in your ex girlfriend's face. 

“Come on, (Your Name). We're leaving, Merry Christmas everyone. It was nice seeing you all, except Ruby. Go fuck yourself.” Liv said, grabbing your arm.

Rushing you out of Ruby's house, you didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. But at the same time, you were extremely embarrassed by Ruby's attitude and the lie she told. It was a half an hour ride back to your guises apartment, and you knew it was going to be quiet. When Liv pulled out of Ruby's driveway, she took a deep breath. 

“Take your panties off, and hand them to me,” Liv demanded, and it took you a minute to comprehend what she wanted you to do. “(Your Name). Don't make me repeat myself.”

Her whole attitude was different, but in a strange way you liked it. Reaching under your dress, you pulled them down to your ankles. Liv didn't bother to take her eyes off the road, and you could feel the wetness between your legs drip down onto the seat.

“Liv, please let me explain--” you were saying before Liv slapped your thigh. 

“I want you to touch yourself, slut.” she said calmly, and you did as you were told. 

Rubbing your clit softly, you tried your best to keep quiet. This seemed to annoy Liv more, and you figured that when she slapped your thigh hard two more times.

“Don't act like you've never touched yourself, (Your Name). Your room is right next to mine, I can hear you at night. Now, touch yourself. I want to hear you moan for me,” she stated, and began to rub faster and harder.  
You were embarrassed, but at the same time it made you more turned on. “That's a good girl, when we get to our apartment, I'm going to fuck you so hard. You're going to forget about Ruby.”

That was enough for you to figure it all out. Liv was into you, and it took you this long to realize it. “Please,” you moaned, and Liv smacked your thigh again. 

“Stop touching yourself. You're not going to touch yourself until I tell you now. Do you understand?” Liv asked, and you immediately stopped what you were doing.

“Yes, Liv. I understand,” you whimpered as she pulled the car into the driveway.

“Good, hand me your panties, and I'll meet you in my room.” Liv instructed, and you quickly handed her your panties.

Getting out of the car without saying a word, you were curious as to what Liv had in store for you.


End file.
